


IKEA RPG GAME

by SleepingReader



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hunger Games, plus magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: This is a writeout of a game I made where you play the Hunger Games...Set in IKEA.
Kudos: 2





	1. STARTUP

Hi, and welcome to the Games! I hope this all makes sense.  
This is loosely based on Monster of the Week, only I've made it easier for my friends and I, since it was their first time playing and my first time GM'ing.  
In the original Monster of the Week, the Game Master (GM) does not roll dice.  
In this game, this is somewhat loosened, since this is the Hunger Games, and Tribute vs NPC human character is more likely to occur than Tribute vs monster.  
If you wish, you can skip all of this, use Monster of the Week rules and skip straight to the INTRO in the chapter index. :)

For those looking for a nice way to start playing an easy game:

Players = Tributes  
GM = GameMaker

**STARTUP** :

get for yourself:  
two six sided dice  
a youtube or spotify account with the song 'Horn of Plenty' on pauze  
A gaming board with the map of IKEA on it with tape. This can be a table or a wooden plank, but you may also draw or print it out.

Ask your Tributes to bring with them:  
two six sided dice  
A character sheet (see CHARACTER SHEET)

You may also ask for:  
A token of their district (this has to be small, like a ring or a pine clipping, because it will represent their place on the board)  
You can replace this token by using a game piece. I used cluedo pieces. ;)

**FOR THE GM**

Every Tribute gets 10 HP to start with.  
Gamemaker decides how many HP a Tribute loses with an attack, or rolls a d4 or a d6 with larger enemies.

EXPERIENCE POINTS  
5 EXP or Experience Points for level up - Every time you roll 6 or below, mark +1 EXP. Let the Tributes keep track of this themselves. Most will forget. That's their problem. This is the Hunger Games, babey!

**LEVEL UP:**  
Choose 1:  
All health restored  
All spell slots returned  
Choose a new spell  
Add +1 to one of your stats

Keep in mind that this is a roll-heavy game, almost as much as DND. This is to keep my own friends entertained, bc they enjoy gambling.

** ROLLING **

By rolling 2 six sided die and adding or taking off your STATS points, you get your outcome:   
1-6 = fail, mark experience and something horrible happens   
7-9 = mixed succes.   
10-12 = complete succes

example:

Jenny goes to tell the big dog not to attack her. Jenny rolls a five. She's attacked by the big dog, and suffers 3 harm.

jenny goes to tell the big dog not to attack her. jenny rolls an eight. The dog backs off, but steals her backpack.

Jenny goes to tell the big dog not to attack her. Jenny rolls an eleven: the dog licks her face and runs off.

**LUCK**  
Tributes may also get or earn 1 LUCK point, to use when the Tribute is completely out of HP, or really needs a good roll for an action. Spend your luck, when you die, you're dead

example:  
Jenny goes to tell the big dog not to attack her. Jenny rolls a 3. Jenny uses her LUCK point. The dog backs off.

**STATS** :  
All Tributes get 3 points to assign to any stat. Tributes may also take points from another stat to make themselves weaker. Keep in mind the CHARACTER SHEET, here. If a Tribute has chosen to represent themselves as a weakling that can only do really good magic, have them reflect this in the stats.   
Call out any tribute trying to go against their character sheet. No, Milou, your character can NOT SING A-CAPELLA TO MAKE THE ENEMY GO AWAY YOUR SHEET SAYS 'CLIMBS TREES REAL GOOD.'

Anyway. 

Cool - Rolls for under pressure, or tense situations  
Charm - Persuasion of an audience or a fellow tribute  
Tough - Resilience and pure strength  
Sharp - Observation skill and used in this game for pointy weapons  
Weird - shows both magic skill and resilience against magic attacks.

-3 means incredibly horrendous  
-2 means awful  
-1 means bad  
0 means average  
1 means good  
2 means great  
3 means incredible

Example:

Jenny, district 7  
Good at communication, likes making illusions for her little brother  
Has a bad back.

Cool  
Charm +2  
Tough -1  
Sharp  
Weird +2

**SPELLS** (+Weird)

ALL Magic using Tributes get these two spells:  
Premonition: foresight, 1 spell slot.  
magic missile: shoots magic pellets at enemy: 1 spell slot

Each Tribute must choose a spell-class. the GameMaker may decide to reward leveled up Tributes with their spell class, if they so choose.  
GameMakers may also think up new spells on the spot, should the Tribute level up very quickly.

Spell classes are the following:

_GLAMOUR_  
minor illusion 1 spell slot  
Persuade Person 1 spell slot  
Disguise/ turn into animal 2 spell slots

_COMBAT_  
electric shock 1 spell slot  
Fire ball 1 spell slot  
Make Water appear 2 spell slots

_HEALER_  
Minor heal 1 spell slot  
Inspiration to Ally 1 spell slot  
Full heal 2 spell slots

_SPEED_  
Long jump: 1 spell slot  
Distract Enemy: 1 spell slot  
Throw Enemy (Yeet): 2 spell slots

**BATTLE** :

For battle, you may decide what to do. You can make charts for each character, or you can just use wing it and decide yourself how much HP an enemy has.

A technique I use was:  
Monsters: use only Tribute's dice and let them get out of trouble themselves. Indicate to yourself how many HP the monster will have.

NPC tributes: Roll for initiative with 1 die (highest roll goes first), and then battle as if you were a Tribute.

INSPIRATION: When a player has been particularly hilarious or clever, have the thing they're gonna do already written down in their character sheets, or you really want them to succeed, you can have them roll twice and take the highest number, calling it Inspiration. 

Fuck You: If a player is a dumbass, you may have them roll a second Fuck You roll, and take the lowest number. SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT, MILOU. WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO CONVINCE BATS TO CONGA LINE? 


	2. Players CHARACTER SHEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a character sheet for your players to use.

Name of the player:

**BASIC INFO**  
Name of character:  
District:

Appearance:

Assets

Weaknesses

**STATS:**  
Charm  
Cool  
Sharp  
Tough  
Weird

**POINTS**

EXP points: 00000000

HP points: 0000000000

Luck: 0


	3. INTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only for GM eyes!

We see a city. Neon lights reflect in the puddles on the street. The street lanterns shine almost as bright as the houses themselves, which seem to be painted in the most clashing colors imaginable. Lime green, next to hot pink. Orange, next to deep, burgundy red.  
A shoe steps in a puddle, its platform rising to a staggering 20 centimeters. It almost seems to be a trick of the light, but… Is that a fish, swimming inside?  
We zoom out, just a little. A young woman, not even 20, is rushing down the street to get to the nearest billboard. She's… dressed. Probably. If you call full-body golden fishnet stockings, and nothing else 'dressed. ' Her silver colored hair picks up the neon lights and reflects it back into the night. The fish sloshes around in her platform shoe. She nearly rushes to the billboard, which is almost in sight…

Then, the music starts. And the woman exhales in relief. She wouldn't want to miss THIS!

(press play on Youtube or Spotify to play the anthem)

It starts with the smallest of histories.

49 years ago, a rebellion started, led by the fierce Mockingjay. Legends say that she was the first one to discover the magic residing in her body, for some say that she turned into a bird and vanished. Your friend, the Capitol, would like you to not be alarmed. The Mockingjay is dead, just like her big-talk revolution. District 13, obliterated. As was District 12.  
And so the tradition continued…  
And to make this already special occasion even more special, the magic that runs through some of your DNA may be accessed this time!

Welcome, one and all, to the 125th Hunger Games!

\---

(NAME) you hear/see/smell (something that represents the district) as you are standing in a pen with your fellow(AGE) year olds in a pen near the town's square in DISTRICT () How are you feeling?

The Capitol Representative from your District, a person is dressed in what seems to be a shower curtain, begins a small speech before he realises that he's not meant to do that.  
Instead, he coughs a few times.  
Ladies first.  
Then the boys.  
Then the gender-nonconforming people because everyone is valid to die in the eyes of the Capitol  
He digs around in the ball holding a LOT of names.  
And he pulls out yours.

(Go to next player)

\---  
You are whisked away on a train towards the Capitol. There's so much food, you have no idea where to start. What is (NAME'S) favourite food?

\---  
So you've both been primped and polished, till you glow with pride all hair has been waxed, your eyebrows have been plucked, your beards have been shaved and treated and all the sand has been washed from underneath your toenails. Now, for your grand reveal…  
This is your first chance to show yourself to possible sponsors.  
What has your stylist dressed you in?

And here comes the first roll of the day!  
Roll +charm to see if you can sway the crowd in your favour.

\---

The rest of the week passes by in a blur. Training in the training center, practising your interview, eating a whole lot of new food, trying not to miss home too much.

Do you train anything specific?  
You, the tributes meet each other in one of the training sessions, where they teach you to make simple snares to catch other tributes.  
\-----

Then, it's time for your interview with Chimmer Flickerman to get to know a little about you!  
What do you talk about in your interview? Roll +Cool to see if you keep your head under all the stress.

\----

And then, the moment we've all been waiting for…

You are dressed. Almost normally. A simple grey polo t-shirt and dark blue trousers. Decent pockets, too. There's a sturdy leather belt and some shoes that, even when you stomp them, they don't make noise.  
You get your tracker, say goodbye to your stylist and stand on the platform as it rises… and rises.  
And comes to a stop.  
into complete darkness. You only see the light of the countdown in the Cornucopia, some reflected in the tribute's faces around you. Milou and Nannet, you see each other, probably recognise each other from the training sessions and the interviews.

30 seconds. 30 seconds before the Hunger games begin. And the lights are still not on.

20.

10.

And with a POP! the first spotlight springs on , revealing…  
You're indoors. Don't get me wrong, it's huge, but it's covered by a roof. You look around frantically as more lights blink to life.  
They start to illuminate letters, in holographic form above the Cornucopia, so everyone can see.

An E.  
And an A.  
Two more letters illuminate.  
Until…

(dramatic reveal of your playing board)

...the word IKEA spells out.

And the gong rings. Tributes start rushing towards the Cornucopia, trying to fight for the prizes that lay inside...

What do you do?

\----

If the tribute goes for the cornucopia, they have to roll +tough to see if they can make it. If they do:

Roll 2 d6 for your prize:

2: rubber duckie, catalogue hidden inside  
3: packet of flash bombs  
4: Flashlight  
5: Bottle of cooking oil. it's very slippery  
6: frying pan  
7: slingshot with decorative rocks  
8: it LOOKS like a weapon but it's disassembled and it's called 'INATOR'. You can't see the instructions anywhere. Also, hey! There's a stick of gum here that makes you sound different!  
9: Fucken ninja throwing stars  
10: drone with camera  
11: pointy weapon of your choosing, flashlight, coin for shopping carts  
12: Full backpack with water bottle, snack pack, pointy weapon of your choosing, sleeping bag, flashlight and the keys to one of the cupboards.  
(Of course, you as the GM can put anything you want in it. Why not try a little inside joke? :) )

Then, the player is free to explore the IKEA as they want. See next chapter for suggestions.

\----

AT FIRST TRIBUTE DEATH:

You see the (PERSON) from (DISTRICT) crumble into themself. They give a last, dying gasp. A trickle of blood runs down their chin. And this is your first death in the games, you can't stop watching. Their eyes glaze over. The cannon sounds.  
You take a couple of steps backwards to ensure the hovercrafts can pick the tribute up.  
But nothing happens.  
Actually, something does.  
I would tell you to roll, but this is clear as day.  
There's something wrong with their t-shirt. It used to be grey, but now… The t-shirt begins to change.  
The color yellow creeps into it. From the collar down and from the seams upward. It makes the color of the t-shirt into stripes of yellow, running vertically down the body of the fallen tribute.  
A logo appears.  
And then, the tribute you have just seen die opens their eyes and stands up.  
They look right at you. Their mouth opens in a too wide smile.  
'Welcome to Ikea! May I help you!'

The IKEA tribute is helpful the first time round, but may turn on the tribute as the GM sees fit :)

\-----

At sometime halfway the game:

A chime sounds from the speakers inside the IKEA. 

'Attention all tributes. Because this is the 125th Hunger Games, In celebration of the Capitol's kindness, you will also be given a means of escape. Where this exit is, you will have to find out yourselves. 

May the odds be ever in your favour!' 


	4. IKEA Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some suggestions for the horrors you can put in your map :)

**home organisation:**  
Cornucopia, if they go for it, roll dice to see what they get. Nothing else.

**Info**  
One of their IKEA kills will end up here and be either very informative or lead you directly to the wrong place. GM's choice.

 **art:**  
paintings and stuff. Wind blows through fake trees. Some look at you as you pass. Some whisper. Roll +weird to see if you're not too enthralled to keep listening… +1 harm if you fail bc someone will attack you from behind.

 **home deco:**  
what the fuck is home deco. Anyway the alarm clocks all go off, making you temporarily deaf if you fail to roll +tough.

**lift:**  
In the lift, there's half-lift and half ball pool. That's cute.  
Roll +charm to see if you can withstand the charming pool. (some players will just yeet themselves right in without needing to roll. Theyre fun like that  
If they jump in: the ball pool is teeming with ball-like piranas.  
If they're in the ball pool, roll +tough to get yourself out.

Also, hey, psst! GM!. The ballpool holds the exit, through Smalland to the warehouse ;) But you're gonna make them earn that information, naturally. 

**cooking stuff**  
has knives but also some of the strongest tributes.

 **bed and bath textiles**  
has stuff to make blankets with. Magic using tributes can enchant these if they roll +sharp.

 **Rugs and Curtains:**  
Someone is hiding behind one. Rugs slip from under your feet

**Lamps**  
is a great place and nothing bad happens here the first time round. When they feel safe, the lamps explode/electrocute. You do you, GM! 

**Living rooms:**  
there are five couches on display. Red, blue, yellow, green and orange.  
The blue one is a mimic. It will try to eat you.

**cupboards:**  
can be locked if you can only find the key. If they didn't roll a 12 at the cornucopia, they'll be attacked by the person in the cupboard.

 **Dining:**  
Closes fully after nightfall, can't go forward. Food rots immediately. Ikea tributes go here to serve food.  
in daylight fight with other tributes for food.

**Bedrooms:**  
All of the beds except one is a mimic.

 **Office:**  
flying pens attack you. You may also search for treasure here. 

**Kitchens** : the show- spoons are catapults hurling rocks at u

 **KIDS** : Muttation stuffed animals. The theme this season seems to be dragons. They blast fire.  
If they choose to sleep in one of the kids beds: Underneath the bed there is a monster. It's the tribute themself. Fight your double !


	5. Last smoll things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very smoll

If the Tribute did well during their interview or their chariot ride, or if they're really good or being so fucking dumb that you want to either murder them or help them, they'll earn one sponsored gift.   
Have them roll 2 d6 to see what it is:   
These are all from randomitemdrop.tumblr.com bc haha 

2: purple glowing pyramid (that constantly makes really annoying noises)  
3: Bag of marbles (that attract unwanted attention when you drop them (ikea ppl hate it but dont tell the tribute)  
4: Hilarious Pepperoni, once per day can tell a super great joke that inflicts Hideous Laughter on anyone that hears it. May also be used as a standard pepperoni (roll +tributes lowest stat) to withstand. And yes, that means you, too, tribute !  
5: a small crab that is so inspiring that anyone who sees it wishes to be a crab too. That's also you, tribute! Roll +weird to see if you can withstand the CRAB  
6: Healer’s kit containing three glass ampoules; roll d4 for each: 1:Ether 2:Cocaine 3:Morphine 4:Caffeine  
7: budget invisibility serum. Stops working when Tribute makes a noise or is touched. Also makes you want to pee real bad.  
8: Very Tiny Gun   
9:Fish Oil Soda; probably has, like, antioxidants or omega threes or something. The guy at Dining said it’s super good for you, anyway (+3 health)  
10: SQUID LAUNCHER!! OH YEAAAA  
11: Super soaker full of fake Ikea cola. Works against IKEA workers.  
12: Jetpack, but it's high heels. May be used once per day and works like Long Jump.


End file.
